Carmelita can't Take the Heat
by The Perverted Overlord
Summary: Carmelita is suffering another terrible day at work, can sly cooper cheer her up. My first leamon, tell me what you think


Carmelita sighed as she sat her desk. Already, three of her male co-workers had sexual harassed her and one even tried to rape her. She just laid her head on her desk. All this sexual touching and the feeling spring gave, Carmelita was now in heat and she couldn't do a thing about it. She wished she had a man she could sleep with, just someone who would actually treat like a woman and not a toy. She knew she wouldn't find anyone like that, let alone get in bed with them. Her fingers slowly drew down and started to massage her crutch, making her groan softly. Soon she dug her fingers into her pussy through her jeans and panties and felt the fabric against her quivering skin. She kept pleasuring herself, completely unaware a shadowy figure was watching outside her window, standing on a branch directly in front of the window. It was none other than the notorious Sly Cooper. He gave a devilish smile and proceeded to creep in through the window next to Carmelita. He slipped in and crept behind the masturbating cop. He took his gloves and wrapped his arms around Carmelita, his hands stroking her arms. Carmelita was startled by this newcomer and turned to see who it was but was met by a pair of lips clashing with hers. The mouths met and sly's tongue was now entering Carmelita's, who returned the favour by matching his tongue with hers. As they kissed, Carmelita was still fingering herself and sly was now stroking up and down her legs. Soon she realised what she was doing and pushed away from him, now taking her hand out from her crutch and made an attempt to draw her pistol.

"Looking for this" sly said, twirling the gun in his hand

"Give that back cooper" Carmelita growled

"Now, why would we ruin such a beautiful moment with bullents flying at me and having to have a sneaky escape" sly said drawing closer. He threw the pistol to the floor at Carmelita's feet. She hesitated, dare she pick it up "I know the shot you're going through carm, and trust me, I know you deserve more than those horny ass holes at work, that's why I'm here, to get you out of that blasted heat" he said pushing Carmelita to her chair. She blushed, he knew about, but before she could react or say anything, sly had undone her shirt and exposed her bare breast. Carmelita blushed and looked away in shame "why are you embarrassed, you have a beautiful body" sly said, then slowly rubbed and massaged her breast in his warm hands. Carmelita started to let off more moans. Sly slid his tongue up for her belly button and up to between her breast, he teased slightly by giving her tits a light squeeze. Carmelita groaned and moaned as she felt sly caress and stroke her.

"Please sly, just fuck me now" she cried, her lugs wrapping around sly's waist.

"Okay... If you insist" he said and undid his pants. Carmelita grinned at the size of the raccoon and braced herself for the penetration. She wasn't a virgin but had only had sex once and that was sometime ago. Sly slowly pushed his cock into Carmelita's tight pussy. She gave a yelp of pain when he entered that worried sly but reassured him by kissing him deeply. Sly started to slide along in and out in one continuous rhythm. Carmelita was now panting, she had never felt so good in her life in this way, she pulled sly in harder with her legs, both giving them pleasure.

"Carm...I going to" sly said, now nearing his climax.

"I want you to cum inside me, please" she asked and so sly did. He started to thrust harder and faster causing Carmelita to orgasm but then he slowed down, them giving some final he pulled out, white semen dripping out her vagina. Carmelita giggled, wiped some of it up them licked it off her sticky fingers.

The two of them lye panting on the desk, now realising what they had just done

"I love you sly" Carmelita said, snuggling onto his chest, drawing little love heart on his fur with her fingers

"I love you too Carmelita" he said, and they kissed once.

Unknown to them, walked in halfway through their "meeting"


End file.
